By Your Command
by HinataXAlucard999
Summary: Frankenstein starts to experience vivid sexual dreams about his Master, who he has always believed to be pure and innocent. Raizel finds this notion rather amusing.


After a momentary hesitation master raises the cup to his lips and drinks the tea containing Frankenstein's blood.

" **We Have Entered A Contract Of The Soul; You Are Hereby Bound To Me By Blood. Do You Consent?"**

"Yes. Master."

It was almost strange, Frankenstein thought, just how quickly he had gotten used to their newly formed bond. He had expected that despite the feelings of respect and affection he held for his Master, there would still be resistance to the bond on his part, born from a life of running and constantly training to resist anything related to the breach of his mind. But instead of the expected resistance, his mind and soul had accepted the bond as if it was always meant to be there, as if it was natural.

The bond offered him comfort and safety but this did, however lead to other problems. His mind was too open. Every minute Frankenstein was near his Master he felt his soul reaching out as if to present him with a gift of every thought and feeling Frankenstein was currently experiencing. Now Frankenstein normally would not have minded that his Master can hear his every thought, if not for a certain problem. Every time he was near his Master his brain seemed to find it a brilliant time to remind him of the highly graphic and erotic dream he had experienced last night.

While Frankenstein will reluctantly admit that his feelings of affection for his Master have long since grown into something deeper, and that he had on multiple occasions fantasied about his breathtakingly beautiful Master. These were innocent fantasies never going further then light kisses, and while it would certainly be embarrassing if his Master where to find out about them, it would still be easy enough to explain away as a light curiosity.

However, he was certain that his Master would find these recent dreams highly disturbing, as they tended to feature Master performing multiple intimate and dominating acts upon Frankenstein's all too willing body. Luckily master didn't seem too inclined to listen in on Frankenstein's thought's, so as long as he maintain control of his soul he should be able to keep these dreams secret. Quite frankly it horrified him that he felt longing and desire at this dream rather than fear. In the dream he had been completely helpless and under his Masters control, which goes against everything he had struggled against for so long and not to mention was completely against his Masters pure and gentle personality. Still that did not stop the heat curling in his lower belly at reminiscences of the dream he had last night.

In Frankenstein's dream, just as he's about to pour the tea, his quite Master opens their bond and ask Frankenstein to grant him permission. For what Frankenstein is not sure but he must have given his consent in the dream, as Master then directly issues a single command to his unprepared mind.

' **I did not grant you permission to move'**

Frankenstein looses all control over his body, every muscle releases their burdens and he falls like a puppet with it strings cut into his Masters waiting arms. Then as if he weighs nothing his Master plucks him up and lays him on the soft couch, calmly placing his arms above his head and griping the insides of his thighs to spread open his limp legs. His Master sits on the couch besides Frankenstein's hip and there's a sudden flicker of power dissolving his clothes, laying him bare before Masters piercing red gaze.

In the dream, Frankenstein is completely vulnerable to his Masters whim, unable to cover himself, unable to close his legs, unable to move or even speak. Its shameful how exposed he is, and at the same time painfully arousing. Even though he should feel fear, all he experiences is anticipation and want for what is to come. He aches to move, to do something, say something, but all he can do is watch helplessly as his Master, with curious hands, starts to explore his body.

The long, elegant fingers of Masters left hand glide feather light down his throat, leaving sensitive prickling skin in their wake. Nails gently scratch over his collarbone before dragging further down to lightly circle around Frankenstein's soft right nipple, which respond by twitching and hardening. Master brings his fingers to his lips where his tongue darts out to slightly wet them, before he returns them to Frankenstein's chest and rubs firmly over the hardened nipple, and oh.

Frankenstein had known anatomically that nipples are an erogenous zone but the knowledge was different from the sensation of warm digits wet with masters saliva. His nipple grew hot and when Master dug in his nail and pinched the hardened flesh, while leaning down to lick and bite at his unattended left nipple, the mix of pain and pleasure sent sharp shocks down Frankenstein's spine straight to his member which embarrassingly, had hardened the moment master touched his throat. If Frankenstein was able to, he would cry out and buck, but as he still had no control over his body all that he managed was a harsh pant.

Seemingly bored with Frankenstein's nipples, Master after one last bite, which left an impression of teeth around the red and swollen nipple, released it and continued to slide his hand down the plains of Frankenstein's abdomen. He glided his hand down Frankenstein's hip and leaned down to bite softly over one of Frankenstein's rib bones, leaving his hand to slide over the inner thigh of Frankenstein's left leg. Frankenstein breath to hitched and his cock jolted as Master dug his nails in and scraped his inner thigh leaving lines of raised red skin making his cock leak pre-come from the sensation. He then removed his hand from Frankenstein's body and shifted until he was kneeling by his chest.

Using those same elegant fingers still damp with saliva, he rubbed over Frankenstein's lightly parted, unresisting lips and slowly pushed two fingers into his mouth . He presses gently down on Frankenstein's tongue and strokes the wet muscle, playing with it, twisting the sensitive muscle between his fingers and rubbing at the insides of his checks. Frankenstein wishes he could do something to those fingers, suckle on them or nip at them. But he was still subjected to Masters order and could do neither.

After a momentary pause and with a sharp calculated movement of his wrist, Master plunges his fingers down Frankenstein's throat, who does not gag at the intrusion, he cannot with how relaxed his throat is. Slowly pushing as deep as he can, master strokes and gently scratches the soft flesh at the back of Frankenstein's throat. Frankenstein's cock weeps more pre-come despite his somewhat hindered breathing. Slowly Master withdraws his fingers, playing a little with Frankenstein's tongue again before prying his jaw open slightly wider and leaving the hot cavity completely.

Master raises then, until he's kneeling over the top of Frankenstein with one hand on the arm of the couch, his knees on either side of Frankenstein's head. Frankenstein can see it now, his Masters cock, obviously hard and straining against its cloth confinement. Master brought the hand that had been inside Frankenstein's mouth to the front of his trousers and opens them to grasp at his member. He brings it out and strokes it a few times, its huge, long and thick. Not what was expected from nobles who reproduce asexually and have no function for a sexual organ. Frankenstein's mouth waters instinctively at the erotic sight but inside his mind he panics. He had known on some level what his Master had planned since he'd rubbed his lips, but this, this was too much, he wouldn't be able to do this.

But his Master, who seemed to sense his panic gently shushed him and started to stroke his hair. It was then that he remembered he was safe. Master still maintained control over his body and he absolutely would not allow harm to come to Frankenstein. So with his mouth still slightly parted ready to take what was given, and his Masters hand still gently patting his head, arousal and feelings of security replaced Frankenstein's fear. Master leaned closer and while still stroking his cock, rubbed the swollen, seeping head on Frankenstein's bottom lip.

His pre-come was strange, it was translucent and smelt sweat. A drop rolled over Frankenstein's lip and onto his tongue and it tasted exquisite, addictive even. Master moves his hips and presses the head of his cock firmly against Frankenstein's tongue, he slowly thrusts a few times before moving further into Frankenstein's open mouth, stopping when he hits the opening to Frankenstein's throat. Master braces his hand at the back of Frankenstein's head and when he senses Frankenstein's calmness, thrusts forward and impales Frankenstein's relaxed throat to the root.

It is in this moment, with his nose pressed against his Masters hair and Masters cock filling his entire throat, that Frankenstein vision whites out and without so much as a twitch, he climaxes over his stomach, mentally crying out.

'MASTER'

Master pauses briefly when Frankenstein climaxes, but soon starts a deep and slow pace, continuing to use Frankenstein's throat however he pleases. Frankenstein through blurry eyes looks at his Masters face for the first time since this all began and wishes he could shiver. Master isn't wearing his usual serene expression with gentle eyes, instead his face is slightly red and his browns are furrowed in concentration as if he's struggling to maintain control of the steady rhythm he's formed. When his Master opens his eyes, Frankenstein can see that though still kind, they are shadowed with a vast and barely restrained hunger. Frankenstein mentally shudders in excitement at the thought that those eyes were for him. Master notices Frankenstein looking and meets his gaze with a questioning look.

After a moment he seems to get an answer and a beautiful sweet smile appears. His hand moves from the arm of the couch to grip both of Frankenstein's wrist which still lay limply above his head and then with a deep thrust he sheaths his cock completely in Frankenstein's throat and stills. There's a brief pause before master issues a second command spoken aloud this time.

" **Frankenstein, I grant you permission to move"**

Frankenstein chokes, his throat goes from its relaxed state to suddenly constricting around Masters intruding cock, his lips form a tight seal around the base of Masters cock as he try's to stop gagging at the shear size of the intrusion which has stuffed his throat. His wrists fruitlessly try to break free from Masters grip and his hips and chest arch up as if to try and displace Masters immovable weight. Master watches him as he chokes for a moment before slowly sliding out until just the head was resting in Frankenstein's open panting mouth. The experience would be frightening if Frankenstein did not have absolute trust in his Master.

For a long moment Frankenstein just lays there panting while Master gently strokes his neck, encouraging deep breaths. When Frankenstein starts to breath more normally, he notices that he's painfully hard again and that he can taste his Masters addictive pre-come slowly spreading across his tongue. The feeling of being incredibly thirsty hits him fast as he feels a desperate need to have his mouth and throat filled again.

Frankenstein's sobs. "I can't handle it, I can't. I need it please Master help"

Master starts to move back into Frankenstein's mouth but before he can slowly enter him once more, Frankenstein shoots forward and swallows him to the root. Frankenstein's lips once more formal a tight seal around his Masters cock, unwilling to let it leave. He starts to lick and suckle at the throbbing organ as the heady scent and taste brings him closer to a second orgasm. It occurs to Frankenstein as he's happily swallowing and constricting around the cock in his throat that Master has yet to come.

The thought drives a desperate need in Frankenstein to have his Master climax inside him, to taste and feel his Masters seed flood him. He whimpers and Master releases his wrists to grip his head with both hands. He strokes Frankenstein's stretched lips before starting a fast and hard rhythm. Frankenstein's hip twitch seeking friction and his toes curls at the soft grunts slipping from Masters mouth.

Master starts to lose his rhythm and thrusts twice more before he holds Frankenstein tightly against him and climax's. Frankenstein eyes roll back and his body spasms as much as it can under Masters weight as he reaches his second orgasm at the feel of his Masters cum rushing into his belly. Master is panting slightly as he withdraws from Frankenstein's mouth and drips the last of his climax onto Frankenstein's face.

He continues to stroke Frankenstein's hair with one hand but moves the other to rub his semen into Frankenstein's skin.

"Master, it felt so good. I can still taste you and I smell like you know. I want...I want more. I want you to fill me up and keep me like that. Please please Master more." Frankenstein begged, his voice needy and almost sounding drunk after two orgasms.

Master places a finger over his lips to silence him and speaks normally for the first time that night. "Hush now. I shall grant your wish" Master then issues his third command.

" **Frankenstein. I revoke your permission to move"**

He carefully rests Frankenstein's head down before moving around his once again immobile body and reopening lax legs to settle between them. He grasps each leg by the knee and arranges them over his shoulders, before leaning forward and grasping his hips to thrust lightly against the naked flesh of Frankenstein buttocks. Frankenstein wanted to thrash, he could feel Masters cock, once again, hard and big, so so big, straining against his entrance. He knew what this meant, he would be unable to move, to cry out, to do anything but helplessly submit as his Master breached him, split him open and violated him. He knew that despite the frustration and vulnerability he would undoubtedly experience, he wanted Master to use him however he wished, like a toy, a thing.

Because he wanted to be claimed.

"No Frankenstein. Make no mistake, you are mine, even if you wished to resist me I have, by your will, taken your ability to do so. However you are no toy. Nor a thing for me to use. For you are my treasured mate. I am yours just as much as you are mine". Masters voice was smooth and kind, his eyes glowed hot and red with a primal hunger and the promise of safety.

He lifted Frankenstein's hip and prepared to take him, all Frankenstein could feel was anticipation and heat curling once more in his lower belly. 'Yes, yes, please own me, allow me to submit to you. I want to be claimed, I don't want face existence ever again without your soul twined with mine'.

The scorching, blunt head of Masters cock presses against his relaxed entrance, hands are linked with his and Master kisses him deeply, possessively. Before in one torturously slow movement Master...

"Frankenstein?"

Masters voice cuts through his thoughts like a clap of thunder, with shock he realises that he must have been staring at the couch at the back of the room for God knows how long. Frankenstein turns to see his Master looking at him in concern.

"Are you unwell, Frankenstein?" His voice is soft and his body is turned towards Frankenstein with his hand raised slightly as if he were about to touch him to ensure his well being.

Startled by the heat still curling low in his stomach and the slight panting to his breaths, Frankenstein stuttered slightly, before calming the rhythm of his breathing. "I...I am well Master, I was Just thinking, there's no need to be concerned. I'll make dinner in a little while, I have a few...things to attend to."

With that Frankenstein fled from the room and mentally apologised to his now softly frowning Master. He ran to his bed chamber and slammed the door closed before ripping open his trousers to grasp at his hard cock giving it just three sharp strokes before climaxing and sinking to the floor.

'Well it certainly seems that I have feelings for Master and a previously unknown kink for being powerless and completely dominated under his control. God I hope he never finds out about this, it is embarrassing enough as it is, and I know Master would be horrified at the thought of performing such acts. Even If I wanted it'. Shame filled Frankenstein at himself for even allowing his dreams to feature his pure and gentle Master.

"I guess I really am as horrible a human being as they say I am" He whispered to the dark empty room.

* * *

Back in the room Frankenstein had fled from, Raizel stood silently at the window, still facing the entrance to the room. Even without actively trying he could smell the thick, heavy sweet scent of Frankenstein's arousal that made his mouth water, as well as the sharp and bitter tang of fear and shame, that had been spreading through the room for a while now.

Raizel tilted his head in contemplation and puzzlement, before an expression of clarity slowly dawned upon his normally serene face. With a slow movement Raizel turned towards the window and gazed towards the sky. The Moon was a bright glowing silver across an inky black sky.

If anyone had been around at this precise moment, then they would be witness to a strange and somewhat frightening experience as a small, predatory smile slipped onto Raizel's face and his shadow shifted as he continued to watch the quarter moon. He chuckled and spoke calmly to the empty room.

"What to do I wonder"


End file.
